


A Nightmare

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [93]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: One of the kids has a nightmare, what do Arthur and Eames do to help their scared child? Does the kid want to sleep with them? Does he sneak into their room?





	A Nightmare

It was the typical bedtime routine. Phillip was put to bed first, then Edward had his routine with Arthur, Briar Rose had hers with Eames. After a talk and a bedtime story, the two father switched children, saying goodnight to them and then going back downstairs. They watched the end of a movie, had a beer, made out a little and then decided to go to bed.

They changed and got in bed, cuddling as they kissed goodnight and eventually, fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, it began to rain, lightning flashing across the sky now and then. Arthur was sound asleep, on his stomach, Eames’ arm across his back as he slept on his side. He was deep in his sleep until he felt a touch on his hand and a soft voice saying,

“Dad…?”

Arthur immediately woke up, lifting his head up and seeing Edward there. He looked distraught and frightened and Arthur pushed himself up to his elbows as he asked softly, to not wake Eames.

“Edward? What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream.”

He sniffled and Arthur felt bad for him. When Edward was a lot younger, he had bad dreams and he would do the same thing he was doing now. Arthur had read up on how to alleviate them and it seem to work, but he didn’t expect the cure to be foolproof. He could see Edward had been scared and was crying and Arthur had never expected his son to go back to bed after that, so he did what he did in the past and scooted over a bit, petting the empty side of the bed.

“Come on, kiddo. I got you.”

Edward got into bed with Arthur, curling up clinging to his father’s t-shirt as Arthur held him, smoothing back his hair, kissing his forehead. It made Arthur remember when it was just the two of them, when Edward was Briar Rose’s age. As he got older, he was obviously going to pull away from Arthur, not need him as much but in moments like this, Arthur felt needed and felt as if he had his baby again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Arthur asked him softly, Eames shifting a bit, his arm still heavy on Arthur’s side.

Edward shook his head, still holding onto Arthur and Arthur nodded, running his fingers through Edward’s hair as he held him tightly.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to. Just know that it wasn’t real. And I’m here and I’ll always protect you. Always, always, always.”

Edward nodded, sniffling a little.

“Dad?”

His voice sounded so sad and it broke Arthur’s heart.

“Yeah?”

“I can stay here right?”

“Of course, sunshine. You can sleep right here with me and dad.”

“Thanks.”

Arthur smiled.

He continued stroking Edward’s hair back, rubbing his back alternately until he felt Edward nod off and fall asleep. Even after he was asleep again, Arthur stayed up a bit longer to make sure Edward stayed asleep.

In the morning, Arthur woke up first, glad it was the summer so there was no rush to get the kids up for school. He yawned a little, feeling Eames still pinning him behind him, Edward in the front. When he looked down, he saw Edward was holding onto Eames’ wrist, Eames’ hand holding onto his little boy’s side. Arthur smiled, feeling his arm was dead but Edward was comfortable, so he didn’t care.

“Hey. Good morning.”

Arthur smiled when he heard Eames’ voice, turning over his shoulder and kissed him.

“What’s the sprog doing here?”

“He had a nightmare last night. He use to do this when he was little.”

“Ah, I thought so.”

Arthur nodded. Eames picked up his head and looked over, seeing Edward still asleep.

“How long are we staying here?”

“Just  a bit more. He’s growing up you know, let me hold my little boy a while longer.”

Eames smiled and kissed the back of Arthur’s ear and laid back, holding onto their eldest son a bit more.


End file.
